Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-13+3(z+4)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -13 + {3(}\gray{z+4}{)} $ $ -13 + {3z+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3z {-13 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3z {-1}$ The simplified expression is $3z-1$